Yo te extrañaré
by atadalove
Summary: Él va a visitarla y despues de desahogarse diciendole lo mucho que la ama, ella le habla y lo hace llorar... lo que puede hacer el amor, lástima que no la volverá a ver...  Te invito a leer y a llorar con naruto...


Hola... yo denuevo... jejeje

para la fecha es algo tarde pero no puedo resistirme a publicarlo y mejor tarde que nunca...

espero que sea de su total agrado y... los dejo con la historia...

los personajes son de masashi-sama y yo los secuestré... jejejeje

**Yo te extrañaré**

_-¿Hablarás con ella hoy?_ –Preguntó una joven hermosa de 21 años. En su rostro se podía ver tristeza; pero al verlo a él sonrió.

_-Sí._ –Afirmó y miró el rostro de la mujer que estaba frente a él. _–Debo decirle una vez más que la amo._ –Suspiró y bajó la mirada. _–Yo le debo tanto… debo decírselo._ –Dijo. El joven era un hombre de 22 años, ajos azules, pelo rubio como el sol y una hermosa piel bronceada decorada con unos fuertes músculos; el ejercicio le hacía bien.

_-Salúdala de mi parte Naruto._ –La chica estaba triste pero no se lo demostró. Él siempre estaba triste en esa fecha y ella no podía hacer nada para alegrarlo. _–Te esperaré._ –Afirmó. Con esas palabras él le dio una hermosa sonrisa.

_-Ok… pero no te preocupes por mí. Regresaré temprano._ –Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. –_Regresaré temprano… después de decirle lo que siento._ –Se separó de ella y le sonrió. _–Adiós._ –Dijo y paulatinamente se fue alejando, perdiéndose entre el bosque. La chica lo miraba alejarce y suspiró. Sabía que él necesitaba tiempo para él solo; después de todo… la persona que él iba a ver es la persona que lo amó a pesar de todo. Con una sonrisa entró a la mansión Hokage y cerró al puerta.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha, su mente recordaba a una hermosa mujer que lo había ayudado y salvado cuando le dijo lo mucho que lo amaba. Sonrió entre el recuerdo y su corazón se aceleró al ver que estaba cerca del lugar. La brisa jugaba con su cabellera rubia y traía consigo pétalos de cerezo.

_-Ese día fue un momento inolvidable. He atesorado el momento en mi memoria._ –Siguió caminando y cercándose al lugar. Cuando llegó visualizó su objetivo y se sentó a su lado.

_-Hola… te prometí que hoy vendría a verte y lo hice._ –Dijo y se acomodó en el árbol que estaba tras él. El árbol era un hermoso cerezo que en estas épocas florecían adornando el lugar. _–Pero no sólo vine a verte._ –Miró al cielo y suspiró. _–Quería darte las gracias por cuidarme, me salvaste la vida ese día. Sé que quizás harta de escucharlo cada vez que vengo a verte pero…_ -Cerró los ojos. _–tengo muchas ganas de decirte que te amo. Tú me amaste a me protegiste; me mostraste una sensación diferente que nunca había experimentado._ –Se separó del árbol y se recostó en el césped boca arriba con las manos en la nuca. _-¿Sabes?... me siento muy feliz por saber que me amaste siempre. Cuando hablamos sentí tu amor por mí y casi lloro de la emoción._ –Entristeció levemente y se levantó sentándose nuevamente a su lado. _–Pensaba que mi vida era solitaria y vacía pero tú siempre estuviste conmigo… en silencio. Te preocupabas por mí._ –Sonrió y miró el cielo nuevamente. _–Estuve tan feliz al saber lo mucho que me has amado y ahora imaginé una vida juntos._

Naruto rió fuerte y divertido pensando en cómo sería su vida si ella estuviese a su lado. Disfrutó la brisa fresca y suspiró.

_-Esta mañana soñé contigo._ –dijo al terminar de reír. _–Soñé que estábamos juntos, unidos como una familia. Fue un hermoso sueño y siempre que estabas conmigo yo te abrazaba fuerte y cuando desperté… ella estaba a mi lado. Pero ¿sabes?... te extraño y mucho. Llegaste a mí y te reconocí de inmediato. Te había estado esperando por tantos años pero después te fuiste y lloré pero no de tristeza sino de alegría. Estaba feliz de tener una imagen tuya para atesorar._

Los pájaros cantaban y una brisa trajo consigo pétalos de cerezo. Una flor calló sobre una lápida. El lugar era hermoso y se podía disfrutar de los cambios climáticos. Naruto acarició la lápida y pudo un ramo de flores que traía consigo. Él dejó que una lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas.

_-¿Sabes?... también te quería pedir perdón porque no pude cumplirte del todo._ –sonrió con melancolía. _–yo no soy amante a los vegetales dattebayo y me enamoré de una rarita. Te aseguro que es tan fuerte como tú en pelea._ –más lágrimas bajaron por su mejilla. _–yo la amo y ella a mí. Ella me ha hecho muy feliz._ –Volvió a acariciar la lápida. _–Si tan sólo estuvieras aquí… mamá. Te extraño mucho._

Cerró los ojos y secó sus lágrimas con su manga. Frente a él un remolino con pétalos se formaba y al desvanecerse dejó ver a una figura traslúcida con alas. Naruto sintió la presencia y al tiempo que abría los ojos fue acariciado por la mejilla borrando la última huella de sus lágrimas.

_-No llores por mí amor._ –dijo la figura con larga cabellera roja y una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro. _–Yo estoy en un lugar hermoso y lleno de paz. Aquí no hay maldad y puedo descansar. Estoy con tu padre y él está orgulloso de ti._ –Naruto no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, ¿se estaba volviendo loco?, no. No era eso; podía sentirla, verla y… oírla. ¡Su madre estaba frente a él! _–Me alegra que seas feliz con una rarita_. –Continuó la madre. _–Al igual que lo fui yo con el raro de tu padre._ –Ella empezó a desaparecer. _–Se feliz, Naruto._ –Desapareció dejando a Naruto muy sorprendido.

_-M-Mamá._ –volvió a llorar pero de alegría. –_Gracias mamá._ –Susurró. Estaba más que feliz por volver a ver a su madre. La vió hermosa y radiante. Pero lo mejor es que estaba con su padre.

Minutos después regresó a su mansión y abrazó a su esposa embarazada que lo esperaba en la sala.

_-Qué bueno que volviste temprano Naruto. Te extrañamos._ –lo abrazó y lo besó. Tierno y sutil fue aquel beso.

_-También los extrañé y te traje un regalo por el día de las madres._ –la pasa el obsequio con una hermoso rosa.

_-Pero Naruto… aún no soy madre, faltan unas semanas._ –le dijo aclarando las cosas. Ella sabía lo despistado que era su marido pero ese tipo de detalles ella lo amaba.

_-Tonterías._ –le acarició el vientre. _–tú ya eres madre; desde que supimos que estabas emparazada lo has cuidado muy bien… a nuestro hijo y a mí._ –Aclaró al momento de volverla a besar. Hinata era una gran esposa, mejor de lo que había imaginado.

_-N-Naruto._ –susurró ella a pocos centímetros de sus labios. _–si es una niña yo quiero elegirle el nombre, ¿te parece?_

_-¿Y qué nombre le pondrás a nuestra bebé?_ –pregunto con algo de curiosidad.

-_Se llamará Kushina, como tu madre Naruto._ –Sonrió y Naruto la abrazó un poco fuerte mientras las lágrimas se hacían presente.

_-Gracias Hinata. Sin duda eres la mejor del mundo._

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció mi linda historia?... ¿los hize llorar...?<p>

espero que sí dattebayo... bueno... espero sus críticas buenas o malas, yo las aceptaré... y recuerden que

Reviw = escritora feliz = más historias... jejejeje

Bueno... **FIN** no es la palabra, sino un **HASTA EL PRÓXIMO ONS-SHOT...**

BYE


End file.
